Percy Jackson radioactive
by PJO and HOO-FOREVER
Summary: First fanfic! Percy is taken by the seekers and inserted with a soul named Embers break the light of the moon, he finds Ian while their on a raid they bring him back to the caves they try to take the soul out, but Percy doesn't wake up they put the soul back inside after another raid they find Percy's group and bring them to the caves.
1. Prolog

**prolog**

**Percy's pov**

"Go get out of hear I'll hold them off" I yelled

"were not leaving you Percy" yelled that blonde grey eyed girl

"you have to" I felt my throat swell with guilt "it's the only way Annabeth"

" no" she started to run towards me I turned to Jason who was standing next to me "you take care of her, swear on the Styx you'll take care of her or I swear you will have hades to deal with" we didn't always get along but I knew I could trust him with this

" I swear I'll take care of her Percy" thunder rolled overhead, I nodded and he took off towards the exit grabbing Annabeth Around the waist and throwing her over his shoulder I blinked and they were gone.

The seekers were so quite I didn't hear them approach me from Behind, I was out numbers but I wasn't going down without fight.

"we don't want to hurt you" said one

"please put the weapon down" another one said

" like hades" I turned to run but there was one there it sprayed something in my face and I blacked out.


	2. The voice

**A.N this is my first fanfic ever I accept flames but the instant someone calls me something I will address it, and I will also need at least 5 reviews before I update I DO NOT know exactly when I will update it could be once or four times a month. Thanks PJO and HOO- forever**

DISCLAIMER** I do not own Percy Jackson OR The host, Rick Riordan and Stephenie Meyer do I just own the ones you've never heard of**

* * *

they told me it was going to start with the last memory, but it didn't, it started with memory's of people faces flashing by. A boy with pale skin and dark brown eyes and shaggy black hair, then a girl with spiky black hair,electric blue eyes, more and more faces past and i finally settled on one a girl with golden blonde hair and intelligent grey eyes she was beatiful her name was on tip of my tounge but before I could get it someone said

"**mine"** _and the image vanished_

_**"no mine all this is mine"**__I shouted back, the presence that came with voice disapeard **" I thought so"**_

I felt the sedatipn wearing off and I could hear more of what's going on around me there was a female voice and a male voice ... "Arguing" my memory told me

" when will he wake up I must speak with him immediately" the female said

"he will wake when he wakes up seeker ... And he will be waking up soon the sedation should be wearing off" the male said calmly who I assumed was the healer

" fine I'll wait what will we call him when he wakes up?" She questioned him.

I decided to speak and tell them my name " m-my n-n-name is Embers break the light of the moon" i stopped stuttering and spoke clearer

" well Embers break the light of the moon how are you feeling, I'm sea meets the sun " the healer replied

" nice to meet you, and you are?" I asked politely looking at the red head

" you're seeker" replied the red haired green eyed women " I have I couple of questions for you if you're up to it"

" of course anything for the community" I smiled

" I just need some basics for now like what his name was, where was he born" she smiled back

" yes his name was" I searched his memory's until I came up with it "Perseus Jackson, but he preferred Percy, he was born.." Again I searched his memory's " in New York City his mothers name was Sally Jackson Blofis he had two step fathers Gabe Ugliano who disappeared, his mother then got married to Paul Blofis... And his birthday is August 18, 1997 he never met his biological father until he was eleven" she listened very carefully until he stopped.

" thank you for you're information" she smiled and walked out the door.


	3. My head hurts

**Hey thanks for waiting for an update ,Kinda hit a bit of writers block but got totally new ideas when finally i checked my reviews ,and I also haven't really checked my profile to much so...yeah thanks for waiting **

** disclaimer i do not own the host or Percy Jackson **

* * *

I loved to feel the cool night air on my face ,the smell of pine trees ,jogging always got my mind off the stress my seeker put on me. In the two months I've been here she would not stop bugging me about new information I'd given her all I had, and he kept putting walls every time I got close to something new.

" **_she really needs to learn to lay off " _**

" yes, yes she does" I had gotten used to the voice in head a while ago he spoke only occasionally so I didn't mind to much although it did surprise me when he did

" **_what's going on over there?" weird it seemed he was more aware of our surroundings then I was, _I looked** in the direction his thoughts were pointing to. a tall figure was jiggling something around under the hood of the car.

" someones having trouble with there're car I'll go see if they need helps" I jogged over " do you need some help"

" uhh no were fine" he paused " but thank you anyways" there was something weird about him, before I knew what i was doing I grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. I looked in his eyes ... No silver ring, " human" before I could run the man had something pressed to my mouth.

_**" for Zeus's sake not again"(A.N I was thinking of leaving it here but decided against it seeing as there short**_ **chapters and I'm really happy I got reviews**)

* * *

_" what are we supposed to do with him until we-" I groned in pain my head felt like it was bashEd hundred times over _

_"where am I, who are you?" I lifted my hand up to my head" and why does my head hurt so bad" _

_" oh sorry about that Wanda isn't very strong when it comes to lifting" a boy maybe 14 or 15 said _

_" hey " a girl who was obviously Wanda said, she was pretty ,with her blonde curls, grey eyes,she reminded me of something, no not something, someone I looked closer at her eyes and noticed something odd about them, the way they caught the light...No she wasnt human, she was soul! to say I was shocked was an understatement _

_" your a soul" I said wide eyed " but how?" _

_She smiled "long story" she turned her smiling face to the man next to her , he had black hair, and sapphire eyes but no ring he was human, _

_"**strange how could he love that thing" **_

" why do you have such a strong hatred to soul?"

**" be cause they forced me away from one of the most important things in my life" **

" whats that?"

**" my family" **

* * *

Sorry leaving it there I'm writing this on my iPad and its acting up and not doing what it's supposed to ,this should be in bold but its not letting me :( ,so try to update soon probably on weekends mostly I started an early school program it goes through mon-fri so yeah , review, review, review bye

- PJO and HOO-FOREVER


End file.
